The OJ and Osama Afghan War Strategy
thumb|300px|right|What happened to the crucial phone records?How many people were familiar with the name Osama bin Laden at the time of 9/11/2001? 80% of the American public couldn't find Afghanistan on a map the nation where Osama allegedly was hiding out, let alone knew his name or his face. It wouldn't be long before they would though, helped along by some slick characters in the U.S. who would place Osama in a popular photo right along side O.J. Simpson with both wearing Afghan Mujahadeen clothing and head dress. Jay Leno even cited a joke comparing the failure of capturing one terrorist to the other back in the fall of 2001 . Although the people laughed, many failed to gather the subliminal impact of this pairing. This was a sinister move to plant the image of the world's now most wanted murderer in the minds of the general public by pairing him with a man that had been excoriated and villified via the media. The public could now shift its anger and thirst for retribution from one O to the other O. ' All of this and more including controversy involving the Goldman connections can be found at amazon.com books, for "Pursuit of Exhibit 35 in the OJ Simpson Murder Trial" or view the whole documentary at Amazon Instant Videos and see the work, Serpents Rising: An Independent Investigation of the O.J. Simpson Murder Trial.' The Bush administration would receive unbridled power to get and take what they wanted as they led America into a bankrupting trillion dollar war in the Middle East. Their Texas no-bid contract cronies also wanted to replenish their own oil reserves by absconding with the 140 year estimated oil reserves from Iraq. Their lust for this black gold, "Texas Tea", may have extended all the way across western and central Asia to the valuable oil fields near the Caspian Sea. This was simply too tempting a proposition for the limited few to pass up. Their wealth made them appear wise and important but their lack of knowledge about the history of the lands they were about to invade made them arrogant and stupid in terms of the predictability of the outcome of war in this area of the world. It wasn't educative enough to examine the imperial graveyard full of nations laid to waste who tried to conquuer Afghanistan. As recently as 1989 Afghanistan had become the Dien Bienfu to the powerful Russian empire and contributed to the bankrupting of the former Soviet Union when it tried to assert its control over the Afghans. The 1,500 year history of shifting conflicts in the area the British would give the national name Iraq was even equally as alarming to those who know history as that of Afghanistan. So how did we get here using O.J. Simpson? America was left in a lurch as a result of a well tuned media manipulation called the "Trial of the Century" starting 6-7 years prior to 09/11/2001. Exculpatory evidence was intentionally concealed in the Simpson trial that was intended to produce the results of a perenially hated O.J. Simpson, a man of color, who could have passed for what the Nation of Islam's former leader, the honorable Elijah Muhammad called the "Asiatic-Black Man". Simpson was framed by those who concealed the telephone records of his mother in law, Juditha Brown, who allegedly spoke to her daughter according to her initial statements at 11PM, and Nicole's father, Lou Brown's, statement 3 days before her mothers of the last call being at 11PM when they got home to their domicile in Dana Point, Orange County from having their last supper with Nicole in Brentwood, L.A.. The lawyers who assumedly saw the phone records as early as June 30, 1994 when prosecutor Marcia Clark presented them on the first day of the preliminary hearing, were arguing behind closed doors when Shapiro offered a time 40 minutes earlier at approximately 10:17 PM as the time of the crucial last call. Marcia Clark played dumb and said she could not remember though she made a big deal out of the time issue and showing them during the pre-lims. The Preliminary Hearing Judge, Kathleen K. Powell, sealed the time of the calls until the lawyers could come to a mutual agreement. 7 months later Shapiro would not offer to stipulate to a time of 9:37 PM turning the time back now by 1 & 1/2 hours. So now we are forced to believe that the Brown family could not remember if they had been traveling in their car for over 2 hrs and 15 minutes or that they had made a mistake and only been in their car from L.A. to Dana Point for 45 plus minutes. That fact alone makes some of us suspicious. Then we have Johnnie Cochran's unusual faux pas caught on tape where in his anger about the DA's double cross of showing the jury prejudicial murder photos, Cochran aggressively argues against it citing that afterall we're not going to show the jury the telephone (records) bills.thumb|300px|right